The present invention is generally directed to coupling apparatus for releasably securing a tractor linkage to a tool such as: bucket, blade, ripper, auger, etc.
The task of connecting and disconnecting a tool on the linkage of a tractor such as a backhoe, excavator, loader, etc. has been simplified a great deal by the development of releasable quick change connectors. The connector includes a second coupling element on the tractor linkage and a first coupling element which is complementary with the second coupling element on each tool which is to be connected to the tractor linkage. A typical connecting system includes a cylindrical cross member at the front end of the tool and a pair of spaced hooks at the front end of the tractor linkage for engaging the cross member. When the tractor linkage is positioned in a coupling mode on the tool, the tool is secured to the tractor linkage by means of complementary locking means at the rear end of the tractor linkage and the tool. This type of coupler system permits a wide range of tools to be connected to any type of tractor or equivalent machine. The coupler system permits a single operator to change tools, in some cases, without leaving the operator's compartment.
One of the problems with the prior art tool coupling devices is that the interengaging elements of the tractor linkage and the tool wear, due to the high operating forces and extensive use of the equipment. As these interengaging parts begin to wear, the connections between the tractor linkage and the tool become loose. This adversely affects the operation of the tractor and, eventually, leads to downtime for the tractor and tools in order to repair or replace worn parts. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a coupling apparatus for a tractor linkage which enables the tractor linkage to be coupled to a tool, easily and accurately.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a coupling apparatus for a tractor linkage which enables the tractor linkage to be coupled to a tool with a precise snug fit and to maintain the snug fit throughout the operation of the tool.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling apparatus for a tractor linkage which minimizes wear of the engaging portions of the coupling. It is another object of the present invention to provide a coupling apparatus for a tractor linkage which includes adjusting means for compensating for wear of the surfaces of the tractor linkage which engage complementary surfaces of the tool to avoid replacement of worn components and down time of tractor linkage and tool.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a coupling apparatus for a tractor linkage which provides the superior coupling characteristics recited above for a tractor linkage which also includes a swinging capability. With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.